Many electronic devices are portable, e.g., notebook computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, hand-held computers, digital cameras, portable disk drives, wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and audio/video players and recorders. To function, these devices need a power source. Although such devices are often battery powered, it is also common to provide power through connection to another source of electrical power, e.g., an electrical outlet. Connection to such sources of power is typically accomplished through a power adapter.
A typical power adapter is configured with a power converter that is connected by two cables between the electronic device and the power source. One cable includes a jack or connector that is adapted to connect to a power receptacle of the electronic device. The power receptacle of the electronic device is typically connected directly to a circuit board, e.g., mother or daughter board, of the electronic device. The second cable of the power adaptor includes a plug for connecting to the power source. Some power adapters include only one cable between the power converter and the electronic device. In this case, the connection to the power source is built into the power converter.
Unfortunately, the cord that connects the power adapter to the power receptacle of the electronic device is prone to cause damage to the power receptacle of the electronic device if the cord is suddenly pulled, pushed or jerked in the wrong direction, e.g., sideways or into the power receptacle. For example, it is not uncommon to pick up an electronic device that is connected to a power outlet and walk away without unplugging the cord. It is also not uncommon to trip over the cord while the electronic device is plugged into an outlet. These events cause forces to be applied to the power receptacle of the electronic device in a manner that can cause the power receptacle to be dislodged from the circuit board thereby permanently damaging the power connection. To repair the electronic device, it is often necessary to replace the entire circuit board. In many instances, this repair may cost the consumer close to the full replacement price of the electronic device.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improvements in providing power to portable electronic devices.
In accordance with common practice, the various described features are not drawn to scale but are drawn to emphasize features relevant to the embodiments of the present invention. Reference characters denote like elements throughout figures and text.